gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TheTruth1995
Hey! Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Falls Ihr mir etwas zu sagen habt, schreibt es doch einfach hier hin. Aber bitte fügt neues unten ein. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich auf meiner ''Diskussionsseite antworten. Ich würde mir zudem richtige Rechtschreibung wünschen. Ich würde bevorzugen, wenn ''jeder seine Beiträge signiert. Danke. Chris 19:46, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neues aus San Andreas 1 Hi, ich find das mit den Newsmeldungen keine schlechte Idee, ich hab auch schon überlegt ob ich sowas machen soll. Weiter so. ;) ZacPac 13:11, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Du hast recht eigentlich will ich sie monatlich machen aber zurzeit hab ich Stress mit der Schule. Ich werd mir Mühe geben und es so schnell wie möglich nacharbeiten. :) ZacPac 20:25, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Neues aus San Andreas 2 Das Mutterschiff soll von der Spitze abgekommen sein, wurde aber auf dem Mount Chiliad gefunden? Zaibatsu 14:12, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Missionen Cool. Endlich auch mal jemand, der nicht End of the Line sagt ;) LanceVanceDance 17:07, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :End of The Line finde ich auch nicht gut, das ist meine Hassmission. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:11, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt sind es schon 3^^ Ich verstehe nicht, warum die meisten Leute bei den GTA's die letzten Storymissionen am besten finden. Ich finde Last Stand oder Die Übergabe ehrlich gesagt nicht so gut, dafür mag ich andere Missionen viel mehr, die nicht zum Schluss kommen (Obwohl Das sizilianische Gambit ziemlich cool ist :D). LanceVanceDance 17:15, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nur von GTA SA die letzte Mission gespielt, bei die anderen GTA's komme ich nicht mehr weiter, schade, :( Leider kommen auch keine neuen Diskissonbeiträge mehr auf meine Seite. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Endmission in SA und VC geil, aber es gibt viel coolere Missionen, zum Beispiel Pizza Mortale Drive-By 19:14, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Hallo TheTruth, ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gelesen hast, aber man übersieht so was ja leicht bei dem ganzen Gewusel in den Letzten Änderungen: der Kollege SanAndreasPTMG hat dich hier was gefragt. Er ist bestimmt traurig, wenn du ihm eine Antwort schuldig bleibst... Zaibatsu 23:23, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke dass du mich drauf hinweist ;) TheTruth1995 11:36, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Driving-Date mit Michelle LOL du hast mein Video hier rein gestellt. Daran hat ich gar nicht gedacht. Ist mein Video überhaupt dafür geeignet? Es hat noch nicht mal Ton....aba jetzt hab ich es mit dem Ton hingekriegt und ich werde versuchen ein Driving-Date Video mit Ton zu erstellen und hoch zu laden, dann könnten wir es irgendwann austauschen. Trotzdem erstma ist es in Ordnung!! ;) ZacPac 22:20, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem. Chris 09:52, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Illegale Beschaffung urheberrechtlich geschützter Inhalte Im Wiki stellen wir keine Hinweise zur illegalen Beschaffung urheberrechtlich geschützter Inhalte zur Verfügung. Bitte habe Verständnis dafür, dass ich deinen Kommentar dahingehend bearbeitet habe. Zaibatsu 17:38, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du meinst.Chris 17:42, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Rocky Wiki Moin Chris, wie heißt der Link zum Rocky Wiki? Hast du MSN? MFG GTA SA FAN 12:43, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Moin Chris, :wie heißt der Link zum Rocky Wiki? :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:49, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:53, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Game Hilfe Wiki Hier ist der Link zum Game Hilfe Wiki Klick hier Hast du MSN? MFG GTA SA FAN 12:49, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) MSN Hier auch nochmal Danke. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:53, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Komm in MSN online und füg mich hinzu. Meine E-Mail-Adresse für MSN marcelreise11@web.de :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:56, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) FSK Bitte Chris. Komm in Skype online. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:49, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Fahrzeuge Hey TheTruth1995, entferne bitte wieder bei jeden Artikel die Kategorie: Fahrzeuge, die du heute hinzugefügt hast. Die werden nämlich nicht mehr gebraucht. Sie werden nur bei den einzeln Namen-Wörter gebraucht. Mach es bitte rückgängig. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:44, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, hatte es gemacht weil bei mehreren Fahrzeugen auch solche Kategorien dabei waren. Werde es öndern.Chris 15:26, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bei paar stehen das, weil das der Hauptartikel dafür ist. Kann sein das manche noch nicht verschoben sind. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:42, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) PSN Moin TheTruth1995‎‎, biste bei PSN registriert, wenn ja wie heißt du dort? Möchte dich gerne in meine Freundesliste hinzufügen. Danke. MFG GTA SA FAN 08:51, 25. Sep. 2010 (UTC)